


the milky way; omitted

by a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue (falloutboiruto)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BISPEARL LIVES, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, post-Bismuth Casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/a-waste-of-time-and-hot-glue
Summary: Pearl is shining so bright, Bismuth can't do anything else but to watch in rapt fascination.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	the milky way; omitted

**Author's Note:**

> I KNEW IT GUYS!!! i've shipped them since bismuth was first introduced I'M SO HAPPY

Let's set the scene—it's the car ride home from the skating rink, Pearl driving Steven’s car and scream-singing along to the –what was it?— _commercial jingle_ she loves so very much. Bismuth is sitting in the back seat next to Connie, who’s dozing off despite Pearl’s loud chirping. Steven is absentmindedly scrolling through his phone, but Bismuth is busy watching Pearl buzz with excitement. She’ll never get tired of it, honestly. It’s just… _cute_ , for a lack of a more elegant Pearl-befitting term, to see her so wrapped up in happiness over something that could possibly be considered slightly trivial. But it isn’t trivial. It makes Pearl happy, so it’s equally important to Bismuth too. She just (sort-of, maybe, perhaps) wishes that Steven hadn’t been too tired to drive home so that Pearl could sit next to her in the back seat. On the other hand, they have all the time in the world as soon as they get home.

After Pearl spends several minutes carefully parking the car to stand perfectly straight on the driveway of the beach house, Steven and Connie immediately stumble indoors like sluggish zombies. Someone (it sounds like Connie, but it is a bit hard to hear through the closed screen door) yelps like they stubbed their toe taking their shoes off. Pearl doesn’t seem as impatient to get inside, however.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Bismuth says, hands in her pockets, because she can't think of anything else to say that doesn't bare her entire soul. It really is a beautiful night though, the light pollution here isn’t nearly as bad here as it is in the city. She can see the different constellations in the night sky clearly—it’s a shame she has never learned the Earth names for them. So, she asks.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked!” Pearl chirps. She touches one hand to her chest and the other one grabs out towards Bismuth, who takes it. It feels nicer to the touch than the inside of her now abandoned pants pocket, for sure. Pearl starts with mapping out _Ursa Minor_ , but Bismuth can’t focus. Rather, she watches the constellations through their reflection in Pearl’s eyes. Suddenly, her eyes flutter closed, and Bismuth can make out every last one of her eyelashes despite the dim lighting. Both of Pearl’s hands have wandered to frame Bismuth’s face, and Bismuth angles her face down. They kiss, the starry sky above them forgotten.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if u like dis! :D


End file.
